


Château Wine Lips

by jongintuitive



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Intoxication, M/M, Minor come play, Minor food play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongintuitive/pseuds/jongintuitive
Summary: Jaehyun's invited to Johnny's place for a casual wine tasting. After two years of pent up frustration and yearning, here they are. Finally on the same page.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Château Wine Lips

**Author's Note:**

> I love wine but I, unlike Johnny, barely know anything about it so I tried my best! I hope you all enjoy.

Two years. Jaehyun’s known Johnny for almost exactly two years now. It took years of dancing around each other, of miscommunication and missed opportunities, to finally be on the same footing. Or some semblance of it in only a way they know how as they navigate this balancing act of their past selves and present, blooming feelings of romance. Johnny has invited Jaehyun to his place - a casual wine tasting with a select few of Johnny’s friends. It’s his first time being invited over and the jitters cause his restless fingers to tap continuously across his thighs.

Jaehyun always loves this time of year - the sun is warm on his skin, but the air is clean and crisp. He’s not too hot or too cold; not sweating around in a tee but also not getting muscle pain from tensing up due to the extreme cold in order to retain some body heat. The crunch of the orange leaves under his boots beats any ASMR video Taeyong insists he watches on a weekly basis.

He takes his wine seriously; his fingers are wrapped around the neck of a G.B. Burlotta Verduno Pelaverga from 2016. He’s unsure if Johnny will enjoy it, but the strawberry scented wine reminds Jaehyun of him: sweet and warm.

And he’d be lying if he said he isn’t nervous as he walks up the steps and gently knocks on the door. He’s not quite sure what to expect in a gathering full of people he doesn’t know. Frankly, he’s still not quite sure where he has Johnny either. 

  
  


Johnny opens the door with a dazzling smile. “Jaehyun! I’m glad you could make it.”

“Hey, of course.” Jaehyun replies. 

Jaehyun gets a whiff of Johnny’s scent as he steps in: saffron, musk and sandalwood. If he ever were to conjure a divine scent, this would be it.

He hands Johnny the bottle of wine as he takes his wool jacket off and hangs it neatly on the mahogany clothing rack by the front door.

“Oh hey, a Pelaverga. I’ve really wanted to try this for a while! Thanks, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun’s swiftly gotten rid of his footwear, trying to not shuffle around too awkwardly. “No problem. I hope you like it.” Jaehyun clears his throat trying to get rid of the frog seemingly lodged in there. He hadn’t expected to be _this_ caught up in his feelings so early in the evening. His heart starts racing as Johnny puts his hand on the small of his back and guides him further into the apartment.

The hand remains on his back, body heat spreading through the cotton of his navy t-shirt, as Johnny introduces him to the rest of his friends. He internally curses the fabric caught between his skin and Johnny’s lingering fingers.

“I’ll go pour you a glass,” Johnny says, smiling. “Make yourself comfortable.”

Jaehyun nods as the man saunters towards the island full of wine bottles and a massive charcuterie board. If anything, Johnny knows how to throw a party. He wanders off to the pristine Tacchini sofa in the middle of the living space; the apartment is small but spacious thanks to the open kitchen and living room concept that leads to a surprisingly large balcony. It’s comfortable, inviting even, but also surprisingly sensual; a reflection of Johnny himself.

Johnny comes back and hands him a glass; 12 cl of a deep burgundy wine. “It’s a Château Batailley, Grand Cru Classé 2015 vintage.” he smiles. “Go ahead, take a whiff.”

Jaehyun laughs as he swirls the liquid around and takes a sip, aerating the wine as he does. It’s sweet and peppery at the same time, luxurious black currant coats the back of his throat. Rich and sumptuous, it’s clearly not for the novice wine drinker. Jaehyun loves it.

“It’s delicious.” Jaehyun’s smile reaches his eyes. Nothing like a fine wine and a fine man to go along with it.

“It tastes like wine,” one of Johnny’s friends, Donghyuck, wines from the armchair next to him. It makes him laugh.

“I don’t know, man. I would hope it does,” Johnny replies affectionately.

It becomes apparent very quickly only Jaehyun and Johnny himself are the wine enthusiasts in this gathering. The rest are here for, frankly, the shits and giggles.

As Johnny wanders off again to pour some more glasses, Donghyuck gets more comfortable in his chair as he strikes up a conversation with Jaehyun. “So, how long have you known Johnny?”

Jaehyun feels the phantom touch of Johnny’s hand on the small of his back.

* * *

They met during Jaehyun’s freshman year at university and Johnny had been head taser that year; making Jaehyun’s first week as agonizing as you would expect it to be. Johnny seemed to have a particular bone to pick with Jaehyun specifically; constantly paying attention to him. Jaehyun had taken it in stride, convinced Johnny disliked him for no reason at all. But that is how it had begun; the pair flinging scathing words at each other as soon as they were in each other’s vicinity for a good six months. Nobody really understood the particular tension in their relationship, raising their brows at the clear sexual tension between them they both were oblivious to.

Only thanks to Yuta, a mutual friend, did they manage to overcome their playground childish behavior and get to know each other. Realizing they have more in common than not, the icy tension slowly thawed, and gave space to show their gentler sides. Johnny had, obnoxiously charmingly so, weaseled his way into Jaehyun’s heart and settled in comfortably. He can only hope Johnny reciprocates the feeling.

* * *

Conversation flows between them easily enough, it’s difficult not to when you involve copious amounts of wine. Donghyuck keeps him company until Johnny comes back with another bottle of obscure wine but he realizes he’s way over his head about all this wine stuff. He’ll stick to the cheese and cold cuts, thank you very much.

Jaehyun’s surprised to see Johnny present him with a very pale pink rosé. He’s leaning his forearms on the island, slightly separated from the buzzing conversation behind him in the living room. “It’s Graci Etna Rosato,” Johnny informs him as he pours it into Jaehyun’s glass. It’s cold and fresh going down Jaehyun’s throat. Johnny picks up a cherry from the charcuterie board and brings it to Jaehyun’s lips. He feels his cheeks heat up as he pops the cherry from its stem with his teeth. “It’ll pronounce the cherry notes.” Johnny tells him, his eyes on Jaehyun’s lips. Jaehyun bites into the blackened cherry, discarding the pit as soon as he swallows the flesh of the fruit. He savors the next sip of the wine; it’s even sweeter on his tongue now. 

“It’s delicious, Johnny.” 

“It reminded me of you,” Johnny replies back, smiling to himself.

Any quieter and Jaehyun would’ve missed Johnny mumbling “It looks like the colour of your lips.”

“Oh.” Jaehyun never thought of himself as bashful, but his cheeks feel scorching hot hearing what Johnny just said. He can blame the redness staining his cheeks on the wine, right? He takes another swig of the wine, liquid courage settling deep in his stomach now. 

“Thank you.”

* * *

“I’ll help you clean up,” Jaehyun says around midnight, as if he needed an excuse to stay. He just had to make sure everybody there knows he didn’t just come for a very long and drawn out booty call. His intentions were pure.

“Help clean, my ass.” he thinks he hears Yuta fake whisper to Donghyuck. He can see the tip of Johnny’s ears turn a bright scarlet out of the corner of his eye and he can’t help but giggle. 

The goodbyes drag far too long, the boys gathering their belongings and putting their shoes on. Jaehyun busies himself with gathering the glasses spread over the studio, taking them over to the kitchen and disposing them in the sink.

Eventually the studio quiets down, only the low hum of the random Spotify playlist Johnny had put on reverberates through the space. He can hear Johnny’s footsteps scuffling closer to him. A hand on the small of his back that his tipsy mind zeroes in on.

“You didn’t have to start cleaning up already,” Johnny says, his eyes crinkling as he smiles. “There’s still a little more wine left if you want some.”

“Sure” Jaehyun replies. He can handle another glass or two; no biggie. He’s not _that_ drunk yet.

Johnny extends his arms up to the cupboard above his own head to grab two clean wine glasses. He’d question Johnny’s endless supply of wine glasses if he wasn’t busy being mesmerized by Johnny’s toned arms, emphasized by the scrunched up fabric around his elbows as he had pushed his sleeves up.

“Are you checking me out, Jaehyun?” Johnny laughs, he can’t help but tease him. Jaehyun smiles, dimple prominent on his delicately rosy cheeks. “What are we drinking?” he replies instead.

“A Petite Sirah.” Johnny moves to the island to grab the corkscrew, twists it into the cork wedged in the bottle and pulls it out with ease. Jaehyun’s fixated on Johnny’s hands as he works, shakes his head lightly to come out of his momentary daze to get the image of those hands working on his skin out of his head.

It’s a bold wine; hints of blueberry, sugar plum and dark chocolate running through the crimson coloured liquid. It hits the back of Jaehyun’s throat sharply, an unexpected shock to his system. Yet he takes another sip, licking the faint remainders of the wine off his lips.

* * *

“‘I’ve been wondering lately,” Jaehyun says, pensive in his inebriated state. “Freshman year, what did you have against me? You came at me kind of aggressively.”

“Oh. Right.” Johnny looks embarrassed, ears reddening in guilt. 

“I mean you don’t have to answer I guess, but...I’ve always been confused why.”

“I found you really attractive.”

That wasn’t the answer Jaehyun was expecting.

“I found you attractive and I didn’t really know how to express it or what to do with myself, to be honest. I was a dumbass.”

“You were.” Jaehuyn deadpans, nodding his head in agreement. “To be fair, I wasn’t exactly an angel to you either.”

Johnny smiles. “I didn’t mind, really. You’re hot when you get mean.” Jaehyun nearly chokes on the strawberry he’s chewing on, laughing.

“It’s getting late. I should get going.” Jaehyun lies through his teeth, keeping up with pretenses. He knows Johnny has no intention of letting him leave before sunrise.

“There’s no need to pretend, Jae.” 

The fucker has the audacity to wink at him.

* * *

Jaehyun fiddles with the single blueberry he’s holding between his fingers before he brings it to Johnny’s mouth, popping it in as his fingers lightly graze along Johnny’s bottom lip. They linger there for a few seconds, playing along, left to right, before Johnny skims the lightest of kisses against them.

He traces his fingers down to Johnny’s chin and grabs it lightly between his thumb and pointer and brings Johnny down to his own level. Johnny grabs onto Jaehyun’s hips as Jaehyun closes the distance between their lips. Kittenish licks and slow, fluttering kisses deepen as Jaehyun grabs Johnny by the back of his neck, fingernails imprinting a scattering of crescent moons into the flesh. He feels Johnny’s hand venture to find the small of his back again, pulling their bodies closer.

Johnny bites on Jaehyun’s bottom lip, lightly at first, and then tugging harder until it elicits a full bodied groan out of the man. He shudders and pulls away, out of breath and catching Johnny’s eyes with his own. There’s a heartbeat of silence as they catch their breath before Jaehyun swiftly grabs Johnny’s hips and urges him against the kitchen island. No time wasted, Jaehyun kisses him deeply, his hips pushing into Johnny as he slightly tiptoes to meet him. He’s busy licking into Johnny’s mouth as Johnny’s hands sneak their way to Jaehyun’s ass, grabbing firmly, pressing himself impossibly closer. Jaehyun can feel Johnny smiling against his lips before he feels the shock of the harsh smack against his ass. It jolts his eyes wide open in shock. It’s not an unwelcome feeling; he bites his lips as a gentle giggle unwittingly spills out.

“Of course, you’re an ass man.” Jaehyun smiles.

“I’m only into your ass.” Johnny’s laugh reaches his soft eyes. Jaehyun makes a face at the cheesiness which only urges Johnny to laugh harder. Johnny starts kissing him again; a constellation beginning from his lips across his cheek to down his neck and behind his ear. His breath catches in his throat as Johnny relentlessly kisses and sucks at a particularly sensitive spot; his groan sounds too loud in his own ears as Johnny gingerly bites at the flesh - his hold on Johnny’s hips tighten. There’s a bead of sweat racing down the curve of his back; his clothes too tight and clinging to him as heat dances up and down his body. He feels himself get hard as Johnny continues with kisses down his neck, pecks at his adam’s apple, and pulls at the collar of his shirt to reach more skin.

“May I?” Johnny asks, as he tugs at the hem of Jaehyun’s shirt. “Please.” He can’t get out his clothes fast enough. Johnny helps him out of his shirt, stretching his arms over his head as Johnny pulls it off, removes his own shirt and drops the rumpled fabric by their feet.

Jaehyun eyes the half empty glass of wine left on the island; he grabs it and takes a large sip. He accidentally drips some of it down his lips and chin but Johnny kisses the wine off him. He tilts the wine glass to Johnny’s lips, eyes fluttering prettily as he drinks to his heart’s content. “Wine tastes better off you,” he hums as he tastes the wine off Johnny’s lips, too far gone to filter the intoxicated thoughts pouring out his mouth.

He tilts the glass he’s holding towards Johnny’s chest, on the verge of spilling over. “Is this ok?” he asks. Johnny’s eyes darken as he nods and leans back on the black marbled island.

The first cascade of wine over Johnny’s chest feels cool and his abdomen clenches as Jaehyun’s lips graze up and down his chest, savoring the sweet notes of the Sirah against Johnny’s skin. He pours until the glass is empty and his lips meet the fabric of Johnny’s jeans. 

“Jaehyun, if you don’t touch me now I might go crazy.” Johnny groans dramatically, visibly affected by Jaehyun’s ministrations. It makes Jaehyun laugh but he settles on his knees nonetheless, leaving wet, open mouthed kisses over the prominent bulge forming in front of him.

“Fuck,” Johnny whispers, going half mad at the sight of Jaehyun between his legs. He unbuttons his jeans, careful to not hit Jaehyun in the face, and sighs in relief as Jaehyun helps him out of his jeans and briefs.

Tender love bites on velvety skin, Jaehyun can taste the vanilla of his lotion as he scrapes his teeth into the muscle of his thighs. He spoils the supple skin in reddening hickeys, always inching closer but not quite close enough to where Johnny wants him so he wiggles his hips to get him closer. Jaehyun licks wet stripes along his balls, taking him into his mouth with light, wet sucks. He leaves a trail of kisses along the length, the cock hardening further in his hand. He opens his mouth, looking up expectantly at Johnny from beneath his lashes, urging the man to guide his cock in. 

Jaehyun takes him in, slowly at first and quickly giving into him and taking him fully. Sloppy, he’s drooling everywhere - he’d be embarrassed if he were sober - but he knows the look of consuming lust on Johnny’s face at the moment could push him to do anything. Entranced and refusing to take his eyes off him, he continues his devotion; gently licking around the sensitive head, across the slit just to see Johnny lose himself in the ecstasy of Jaehyun’s worship of him.

“I’m gonna come if you keep this up, Jae.” Johnny’s voice is as strained as his grip on the marble top. “Then come,” Jaehyun eggs him on, a coquettish smile playing on his face, as his hands work on Johnny’s length. “I don’t mind.” Johnny’s cheeks blossom crimson at Jaehyun’s words. 

“Not yet, not like this.” 

Jaehyun reluctantly pulls himself up to his feet again. “Then how?” Jaehyun kisses into his neck. “Tell me what you need, baby.”

“I-”

Kissing him, he coaxes the words out of him being whispered against his lips. “I want you, Jae. Want you to fuck me, need you inside me.” Jaehyun nods, leads Johnny to his own bed. The retrieved bottle of lube and condom are thrown haphazardly on the bed as Johnny props himself up against the black velvet cushions; beautiful legs spread for Jaehyun’s viewing pleasure. He’s stopped before he can touch the inviting sight before him.

“Just watch.”

The glistening lube coating Johnny’s fingers half drip down to his wrist, half drip messily on the linen sheets enveloping him. He palms himself as the first finger that disappears inside himself quickly turns into two. Torturously he watches Johnny scissor himself, fuck himself onto fingers pushing in and out of him. Hips rolling, he adds a third, slowing down as he adjusts to the stretch, but he picks his pace back up quickly, eyes glossing over as he loses himself in his own pleasure. Jaehyun’s grip on himself tightens, knowing he could come by the sight of Johnny alone. Jaehyun brings his fingers to Johnny’s lips, asking for permission, Johnny exhales as he opens his mouth and sucks on Jaehyun’s fingers.

Jaehyun marries his spit slick fingers with Johnny’s, adding a fourth finger inside. Johnny momentarily reels from the sting, hips stuttering to a halt as he adjusts. Adjusting himself between Johnny’s legs, Jaehyun kisses them tenderly, soothingly caressing the man’s shaking thighs. Johnny laughs, feeling light headed, as he slowly starts to move his fingers in and out of himself again.

“You don’t have to be so gentle with me. I won’t break, I promise.”

“I know.” Jaehyun beams, curling his finger. Johnny’s back arches so prettily, moans so beautifully as the pleasure builds up inside him. “Does it feel good, baby?” he asks as Johnny’s panting quickens. “You look so fucking pretty like this, Johnny. So pretty for me.” Johnny’s hips grind down on the fingers desperately at the words of adoration.

“Fuck.”

“Want you, Jae,” Johnny groans. “Need you inside me.” He slips their fingers out.

He tears the condom wrapper between his teeth, fingers too slippery to be useful, and rolls the condom on. He lifts Johnny’s left leg over his own shoulder and he can’t help but peck the knee. Johnny’s flushed under him, messy hair fanned over the pillow under his head, strands of hair plastered to his sweat soaked forehead. He bends over and kisses the bead of sweat dripping down his temple. In the back of his mind, some sober state he’s aware exists, he knows the intimacy might be too soon. But Johnny’s smile doesn’t seem to mind and they’re both too far gone to care.

“Can you pass me the lube?” he breaks the momentary silence.

He enters him slowly, careful not to hurt him despite the generous time they spent prepping. Johnny’s brows furrow as he tries to relax and calm down his breathing, feeling both hot and cold at the feeling of Jaehyun inside him.

Firm grip on Johnny’s thighs, he spreads his legs wider at the first stroke. Slow and burning Johnny releases the breath he’s been holding as Jaehyun grinds into him fervidly. Tight, tight heat and soft, plush fistfuls of Johnny’s thighs has what little patience the universe gifted him growing ever thinner. His brows are furrowed, hair a mess, sweat dripping down his neck that Johnny wants nothing but to lick off. Johnny’s hand reaches out toward him; Jaehyun catches his hand, traps it between their chests as he bends forward to kiss him. Johnny grabs Jaehyun’s ass with his spare hand to pull him closer.

“Faster, Jae.”

“Hmm?” he pretends to not hear just to hear his nickname uttered again.

“Jae,” Johnny huffs. “Faster.”

Smiling, he pulls out completely to Johnny’s dismay. He kisses the whine out of him and lays down on the bed on his side, Johnny taking the hint and slots his body into Jaehyun’s - his back against Jaehyun’s chest. Jaehyun runs his fingers up and down Johnny’s hip and thigh. He enters him swiftly this time, fingers digging into Johnny’s hip. It feels indulgent, borderline greedy, having Johnny’s body like this to himself; rapacious palms grabbing at every bit of silken skin he can reach. He tries to conceal his groan in Johnny’s neck as he gets further lost in his own pleasure.

He shifts slightly, hips angled just perfectly, and snaps his hips up making Johnny’s delightful little pants build into deeper moans. Jaehyun spits into his fist and wraps it tightly around Johnny’s cock, making the man fuck into it everytime he strokes into him. Johnny grabs behind Jaehyun, his unyielding grip massaging the flesh - inquisitive and searching - his pointer finger plays along the rim, giving him the friction he didn’t know he was missing. He didn’t think it was possible to get even harder, but Johnny proves him wrong every step of the way. His high pitched moans feel foreign to his own ears.

“You like that, Jae?” Johnny moans. “Hmm?”

“Fuck, Johnny.” he struggles keeping his composure, each stroke hitting deeper as he kisses, licks, bites into the spot behind Johnny’s ear - Jaehyun’s name a prophecy among the litany of cusses spilling out his mouth begging him to fuck him faster, harder, deeper, desperate pleas reverberating across the room.

Jaehyun pulls out again, pushes Johnny on his back again, straddles him quickly and discards the condom to some aimless crease in the bed. Too impatient for lube he spits in his palm once again and wraps both hands around both of their cocks.

“I wanna see you come, baby” Johnny’s hips stutter at the words as Jaehyun continues fucking into his fist; eyes torn between Jaehyun’s eyes and the obscene sight of both of their cocks fucking into Jaehyun’s hands; slick with spit and precum. 

His back arches beautifully off the bed, thighs quivering, covering himself and Jaehyun’s hands in ropes of cum. Jaehyun breaks at the sight of it, singing the man’s name as he succumbs to ecstasy.

Johnny’s a wreck under him; a panting, satiated mess of their love making. Irresistible, Jaehyun licks across Johnny’s abdomen, their cum gathering on his tongue. Johnny groans.

“You’re gonna drive me crazy,” he laughs, grabbing Jaehyun by the chin and kisses him deeply; bitter cum against Johnny’s saccharine lips. He’s spent yet hearing Johnny moan into his lips as he tastes himself on Jaehyun’s tongue sends such a deep sense of arousal in the pit of his stomach. But he guides them to the shower nonetheless and Johnny presses kisses into his shoulder as Jaehyun tries to clean them both.

“Will you stay the night?” Johnny’s smile is hopeful. Jaehyun kisses him, hoping this was a good enough answer.


End file.
